


Intoxication

by malcolmreeds



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Hangover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 03:39:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2176638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malcolmreeds/pseuds/malcolmreeds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Malcolm groaned and rubbed his temples, he could still taste the alcohol on his lips, the scent of bourbon filling the air. What on earth had happened last night?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intoxication

Malcolm awoke, grey eyes snapping open. He clutched his head almost instantaneously, it was pounding and he couldn’t think straight. Malcolm groaned and rubbed his temples, he could still taste the alcohol on his lips, the scent of bourbon filling the air. What on earth had happened last night? He cast an eye over his quarters, which were usually immaculate but the floor was awash with alcohol bottles, empty and half eaten plates of food and even some clothes. Malcolm figured those clothes were his, which was odd as he’d normally fold them away neatly. However, that would explain why he was naked. But Malcolm never slept naked, so why the sudden change? 

Malcolm could not remember anything that happened last night, his head was totally blank and he ached all over. The last thing he remembered was the celebration party the crew had thrown for Captain Archer’s birthday. He did remember having a few drinks, but everything was fuzzy after that. Surely a few glasses of wine wasn’t enough to get Malcolm drunk. Anyway that still didn’t explain how he ended up in his room. In his bed. Naked.

Malcolm’s headache came over worse than ever, he clutched his head and inhaled sharply through his teeth. If only he could remember what happened last night, but his memory was too fuzzy. He spotted two glasses of bourbon on the floor next to his bunk, one empty, the other still containing the alcohol. Malcolm’s eyebrows furrowed in concentration. Two glasses? He didn’t remember bringing anyone to his bunk after the party. Well, he couldn’t remember much of anything and besides, that seemed very un-Malcolm. There was a glass of water down there too so he took a swig, hoping it would jog his memory.

Placing the glass back down on the floor, Malcolm closed his eyes and tried to recall what had actually transpired the night before. In those few moments of pause, the cloud in his head began to clear slightly. Bits of the puzzle began to slot themselves together. He remembered presenting the Captain with his birthday present, an antique shotgun dating all the way back to the 21st century. A very impressive find if he did say so himself. He remembered speaking with Hoshi and Travis, conversing with Trip for a little while. The celebration hadn’t been a fancy do, so everybody was still wearing their uniforms. He couldn’t remember much else in detail. Malcolm rubbed his temples again as if trying to conjure up images from last night. He did remember Trip saying something about having alcohol at his quarters that he didn’t want to drink alone. Yes, that’s right, Malcolm remembered suggesting inviting T’Pol too, but Trip shot the idea down straight away saying that T’Pol would never agree to something like that. Malcolm then suggested Hoshi but Trip thought it would be fun for them to have … what did he call it? A ‘boy’s night in’? He said he’d bring the snacks and alcohol over to Malcolm’s quarters at 2100 hours, when the party had finished.

Tilting his head upwards, Malcolm became lost in thought. That’s right, he remembered more now. He and Trip had a kind of celebration in Malcolm’s quarters, drinking bourbon and eating snacks through to the early hours of the morning. Was that all that had happened then? That still didn’t explain why Malcolm was naked, did he spill something on his uniform and was too drunk to change properly? He tried to think harder, searching his brain for the answers. 

Malcolm looked down at the pile of clothes next to his bed, they didn’t look dirty. He saw the arm of his uniform sticking out of the jumbled mess. He looked at the shoulder. Three insignia. That wasn’t his uniform. 

The realisation of what had happened the night before hit Malcolm like a brick wall. He felt someone stirring in the bed beside him. He turned his head slowly, noticing a chest just as bare as his. The figure sat up. Grey eyes met blue. Trip.

‘What on earth happened here las’ night?’

Malcolm’s sentiment exactly.

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually a rewrite of a one shot I wrote way back in 2010. I hope this version is an improvement!


End file.
